The present application relates generally to the field of storage or container systems for storing one or more articles (e.g., cosmetic substances, applicators, accessories, etc.). The present application more specifically relates to systems or mechanisms (e.g., closer mechanisms, latch mechanisms, etc.) configured to move a container system to a closed or stowed position or retain a container system in such a position.
It is generally known to provide a container used for storing one or more cosmetic articles (e.g., cosmetic substances, applicators, accessories, etc.) or other articles such as tissues (e.g., wet, dry, etc.), jewelry, spectacles, foodstuff, or the like. Such known containers often include a base and a cover arranged in clamshell-like configuration (i.e., the cover is pivotally coupled to the base about a hinge). The base generally defines a cavity configured to store the one or more articles, while the cover is movably coupled to the base and configured to overlay and/or seal this cavity. Such known containers also typically include a latch mechanism to facilitate engaging and disengaging the cover and the base such that the cover will be secured to the base until the latch mechanism is selectively actuated by a user. Known latch mechanisms (e.g., push-buttons, clasps, levers, switches, handles, etc.) are generally provided on an outer surface of the container and located on a side opposite the hinge. Such a latch mechanism may interfere with the aesthetics of the container (e.g., by disrupting the continuity of the container's profile, etc.). In addition, a user may find it difficult to actuate such a latch mechanism. Further, such a latch mechanism may be expensive to manufacture or may occupy a substantial amount of space within the container thereby limiting the amount of space available for storing an article.
Thus there is a need for a container having a closer or latch mechanism that does not substantially interfere with the aesthetics of a container. There is also a need for a container having a closer or latch mechanism that is substantially concealed from the view of a user when the container is in an open position and/or when the container is in a closed position. There is further a need for a container having a nonintrusive closer or latch mechanism that can be installed efficiently via an automated assembly process. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container capable of accomplishing any one or more of these or other needs.